jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Ranma Club
| rating=T | type= | genre= | chapters=53 | words=483, 775 | pub_date=May 14th, 2008 | update=March 27th, 2017 | current_status= }} Ranma Club is written by Frequent Reader and began online publication on May 14th, 2008.Frequent Reader at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 15-11-2014 It currently stands incomplete at 53 chapters, the most recent of which was published on March 27th, 2017. Description Plot Chapter 1: Loss of Souls The battle with Valtor ended in tragedy when the supposedly defeated evil wizard comes back with one last ditch effort to kill the Winx, but was stopped by the Specialists at their own expense. Following the battle, Faragonda proposes a taboo method to bring the boys back, so she goes back in time to a pregnant Nodoka Saotome where she agrees to have the Specialists's souls fused into her unborn son. Chapter 2: Family Revelations After the failed wedding, Ranma Saotome begins to have doubts about his life, and after yet another flight from Akane Tendo's mallet, is sent crashing at Nodoka's doorstep, who offers him shelter. That night, Ranma gets dreams about six girls he's never seen before, and wakes up to some magical abilities. Nodoka tells Ranma the truth about his secret origins and heritage from the Realm of Magix. Chapter 3: Alfea, Here's Ranma! Chapter 4: Settling In! Ranma the Faerie! Chapter 5: School Days! Magic Can Be Fun! Chapter 6: Hands-on Experience! Ranma's Magic Battle! Chapter 7: Half a Faerie, Half a Specialist Chapter 8: Sore Losers! The Trix Attacks! Chapter 9: Choice! Nerima or Magix? Chapter 10: Ranma's Choice! Live with It! Chapter 11: Loose Ends! Nodoka's Proposal! Chapter 12: Martial Artists in Magix Chapter 13: Begone! Mind Over Matter! Chapter 14: Exorcise! Demon Revealed! Chapter 15: Go Wild! Planet Lyco in Peril! Chapter 16: Encounter! Save the Lunar Gem! Chapter 17: Repel! Alfea Under Siege! Chapter 18: Nerima, Here's the Winx! Chapter 19: In Session! First Day at Furinkan! Chapter 20: Chaos? No, Just a Normal Day Chapter 21: A System! Layla at Bat! Chapter 22: Battle of Grace? Layla vs. Kodachi! Chapter 23: Go Virtual! Tecna's Trip! Chapter 24: Wash Clean! More Loose Ends! Chapter 25: Rhythm! Musa's New Groove! Chapter 26: Cook-Off! Outdoor Kitchen of Hades! Chapter 27: Growth! Flora Takes Initiative! Chapter 28: Freedom! The Servants' Vacation! Chapter 29: Splash! Stella's Time to Shine! Chapter 30: Jam Session! We are the Winx! Chapter 31: The Last One! Bloom's Fiery Spirit! Chapter 32: Alert! The Menace of the Golden Pair! Chapter 33: Skate-Off! The Golden Pair vs. The Blazing Dragons! Chapter 34: Look up! Fun with Festivities! Chapter 35: Uninvited! Arrival of the Psychic Pest! Chapter 36: Overseas! An Age of Faeries! Chapter 37: Fanatical! The Quarrymen's Scheme! Chapter 38: Final Scheme! End of Immortality! Chapter 39: Entrance! Nw Magical Girls on the Block! Chapter 40: Desist! This is a Misunderstanding! Chapter 41: United! The Fall of Shardia! Chapter 42: SOS! Greatest Evil in Japan? Chapter 43: Action! I Give My All for the Stage! Chapter 44: Round-Trip! A City and a Kingdom! Chapter 45: Faeries and Guardians? Winx and W.I.T.C.H.! Chapter 46: Future Tense! Welcome to the Robot World! Chapter 47: Glitchin'! The Robots Take Over! Chapter 48: LAZER TIME! We'll Finish this Game! Chapter 49: Begin! The Furinkan Sports Fest! Chapter 50: Thriller! Night of the Hybrids! Chapter 51: Sayonara! The Return to Alfea! Chapter 52: We're Back! The New Semester! Chapter 53: Beware! Return of the Shadow! Notes *A Side story exists in the form of ''Gotta Dance!, also by Frequent Reader. *Omake also exist, again by Frequent Reader: "HalloWinx?", "A Ranma Club Christmas" and "Thanksgiving Sushi". Gallery Image:RanmaClubLargeGirls2.jpg|Fan Art by NekoHybrid Image:winx_ranma_chan.jpg|Fan Art by NekoHybrid Image:WereShampooWereUkyou.png|Fan Art by NekoHybrid Image:Ranma_club_souls_by_nekohybrid-d592pqs.jpg|Fan Art by NekoHybrid External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4256512/1/Ranma_Club Ranma Club at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 15-11-2014 References Category:Bots Master